


I See You

by Stevie77



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie77/pseuds/Stevie77
Summary: Judy walks in on Jen changing
Relationships: Judy Hale & Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Kudos: 38





	I See You

Jens mind often finds itself wandering to entertain thoughts she shouldn’t have of Judy. The thoughts of what she’d taste like. How she feel. What she sounds like when-

“NO” Jen tells herself. No, she shouldn’t be thinking like this. She can’t be thinking like this. Obviously Judy does not feel the same. Right?

The brunette is not the only women in the house that feels a heat in her core when she catches Jen staring. She also finds herself thinking the same things in the privacy of her own mind. The blonde has a power over her. 

Late one evening, the boys retired in their rooms and it’s just the two drinking wine, Jen venting about her day, hating Lorna, Christopher showing her photos of Adele as different famous broadway stars, how she will punch someone in the face one of these days. Judy felt her heart full. Her brown eyes locked in Jen’s lips, hanging on to every word. 

“So then I- Judy! Are you even listening?”

“Of course I am. I was just thinking about something else.”

“Then that’s not listening,”

“I can multitask.” Judy says almost seductively before taking another swig of the white. 

“I think it’s getting late anyways.” Jen says “I’m going to bed.” 

“I’m coming too” Judy says eagerly, grabbing the bottle off the table and untangling herself from the blanket. Jen just gives a sigh. Giving the motion to the door to allow Judy to go first.  
That’s so sweet Judy thought. It’s a small gesture but it means so much to her. 

“I’m just going to get dressed, so—“ Jen trails off as they enter the bedroom.  
“Oh right, sorry.” Judy answers, slightly embarrassed she assumed Jen would be fine with watching her change. 

“I actually have to pee anyway, too much wine.” She smiled and squeezed her legs together. Jen chuckled. 

With Judy out of the room. Jen began to remove her button down black shirt, she wanted to do it quickly before Judy came back part of her was scared for her to see what was underneath. 

Brushing that “depressing as shit” thought from her mind, she moved herself into her closet, door just ajar she stripped down to her bra, and panties.

When looking for something to wear. It just crossed her mind, she hadn’t done laundry in, well, a while and had nothing to wear to bed. 

Looking through the dim light, she catches herself in the mirror. She tries to admire herself. Forget about the scars that hide beneath the fabric. She undoes the clasp and lets it fall to the floor.  
She opens the drawer of her dresser and begins to rummage through it looking for a t-shirt, preferably one that did not belong to Ted. 

“What the fuck Judy?!” The blonde yells to the body behind her and grabs a random piece of clothing to cover her chest. She was breathing very heavy, kind of shaking, heart beating nearly through her chest. 

“Shit, oh My God! Jen, sorry. I just- I didn’t see anything.” She lied 

“I’m sure they’re wonderful. Not that I’ve thought about them before-Which I haven’t. But for the record, you’re beautiful-all if you. Im umm- I’m gonna go. Goodnight.” Judys face was red as a tomato and her heart was in her ears. She rushed out of her room and barrelled down the stairs. 

She did see Jen, all of her. And “my god” she thought, “she’s so beautiful”

Judy had been standing in her room, watching her get undressed. She went to the washroom, and came back quickly. She saw Jen’s bare skin, she was intrigued. She tried to rationalize it in her head, but it sounds creepy any way you say it. 

“You’re a pervert” Judy said to herself. 

“You’re not a pervert” a voice came from halfway down the staircase. 

Judy turned. There was Jen, in a grey T-shirt that just covered her ass. 

“Damn” Judy said almost a whisper, not realizing it was out loud. 

“I’m sorry Jen, I should have knocked, I-“

“It’s okay. I kinda freaked out there didn’t I. Sorry. I mean at this point there’s no real fucking reason to hide anything.” She said with a heavy smile. 

Which Judy guesses is true, they are close as two people can be, but they still have their boundaries, and she wanted to respect them. 

“Like what you saw?” Jen asked attempting to ease the tension. As she descended down to meet where Judy was. 

“How could I not? You’re heaven on a stick.” Judy said like she always does, half joking, half serious. 

Jen smiles a soft smile. Wishing Judy would just kiss her already 

“I’m in love with you” Judy thought

“You coming?” Jen lets out grabbing Judy’s small hand. 

“Mmm” Judy hums I’m agreement.


End file.
